Creation Festival
According to an ancient legend, the time of Morgath's death is close to the current season. It is said that when the Osira were born, they were blessed by the Legendary Dragons, who sent them a colorful dragon as a symbol of luck. When the Osirans first saw Piñata, they assumed it was prey and proceeded to chase it. But it shed scales that turned into sweet candy, which soon filled the bellies of hungry Osirans. The Osirans, finally realizing that this dragon was a messenger from the Dragon God, thanked the dragons for their blessings. To celebrate the arrival of Morgath and the birth of the Osira, Osirans from around the world gather at Star Valley to celebrate this special occasion. Event Rewards Reward Shop Items *One-Handed Weapon- 1200 Candy Coins *3x Tear of Morgath - 3 Candy Coins *3x Beam of Joy - 3 Candy Coins *3x Rainbow Crystal - 3 Candy Coins *3x Sugar-Coated Ore - 3 Candy Coins *Party Mask - 1 Candy Coin *Floral Wall Hanging - 10 Candy Coins *Osiran Cookie Pillow - 50 Candy Coins *Creation Cake - 150 Candy Coins *10 Candy Coins - 100x Piñata Candy *100 Candy Coins - 1000 Piñata Candy About Star Valley Star Valley is a Sky Island located above Laedis and near Anerton. You can get there by talking to the Creation Festival Agent located near the bridge leading to the Dragon Arena Manager in Arteicia. Osirans hold a festival here to commemorate Morgath the Creator. Traditionally, there were only songs and dances, but in the spirit of the times, Star Valley now conducts dance competitions for confident Osirans to compete in and show off their moves. Meanwhile, figures of Osirans chasing after a funny-looking "Piñata" can often be seen outside the dance tent. Customarily, one Osiran will dress up as Piñata and drop candies while other people chase after it. This is to remind the descendants of Osira of the blessings they received from the Legendary Dragons. Whacking Piñata Once you enter Star Valley, your weapon will be hidden. You will have to accept the quest Whac-A-Dragon in order to obtain the Sword of Oracle, which grants you a new set of skills to use on the Piñata. While you chase after the creature and attack it by using different skills on your new skill bar, it will drop candies which are automatically picked up when you pass. But be careful! Piñata finds it funny to make you swing your hips if you’re not fast enough to dodge its attacks. Creation Ball The Creation Ball only opens 4 times a day: 14:00, 20:00, 22:00 and 0:00 server time. Each round takes 14 minutes with a 1 minute break, so there will be 4 rounds of competition per hour. Zoe the Material Dealer will exchange 1 Candy Coin for a Party Mask, which opens up a new skill list. A Festival Dancer will give you instructions on what they want you to do and by using the dance moves provided in the skill bar, you can start to rack up those points. Do you want to become this year’s Auratian Dancing Queen or King? Attend the Ball, memorize the steps and present an extraordinary show! You can monitor your current points by speaking to the Creation Festival Angel stood next to Enya the Festival Helper after each ball. For participating with a score in the ball Public Event you have a chance to get furniture recipes exclusive to the Creation Festival. These include: Black Forest Sofa and Candy Cabinet. Illusion Night According to Star Valley’s villagers, this eye-catching creature shows up every 5-8 hours so stay on your toes for when it appears. Only players who are able to calm down the overexcited dragon by throwing candies at it will have a chance to capture this majestic creature. See it's dedicated page here. Category:Events